There's blood here
by Sasha Neville Wilford
Summary: [OS] Une lignée de sang traîne sur la terre. Seiya décide de la suivre, mais il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend...


_There's blood here_

 _ **Bonjour, il y a quelqu'un ? Euh... D'accord, j'suis toute seule. BREF.**_

 _ **Cela fait un bout de temps que je voulais écrire un OS sur ce fandom. Mais soit je n'avais pas d'inspiration, soit je ne trouvais aucun couple correspondant à mes attentes. Mais finalement, je l'ai trouvé.**_

 _ **Enfin bon. Voilà le pairing que j'ai choisi : NO SPOIL, PUTAIN !**_

 _/!\ Au programme : du dark et de l'hémoglobine /!\_

 _ **Si vous ne vous sentez pas de lire cet OS... FUYEZ, PAUVRES FOUS !**_

 _ **Ah oui, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que...

Des gouttes rouges, traçant un chemin irrégulier dans la terre, vers l'horizon. Les rayons chauds du soleil se reflétèrent dans ces perles sombres et sèches. Plus un geste, juste le regard qui pétillait d'inquiétude, le corps qui tremblait, les nerfs qui se gonflaient. Personne aux alentours, juste le désert le plus sec et le plus pénible.

Ne suivant que son instinct, Seiya, le chevalier de Pégase, suivit la route tracée par le sang. L'un de ses amis souffrait, et s'isolait, loin du regard des autres, loin du monde. Qui pouvait bien s'éloigner de la sorte ?

Shiryu ? Non, il était bien trop enthousiaste pour cacher ses peines.

Ikki ? Non plus, il n'avait pas une tête à camoufler ses blessures à ses compagnons de guerre.

Hyoga ? Jamais il ne ferait ça !

Shun ? ... Shun. Parlons-en de Shun.

* * *

Depuis quelques temps, ce brave garçon avait bien changé. D'habitude vif et plutôt bavard quand il le voulait, à présent, il ne parlait quasiment plus. Il s'était muré dans un silence atroce, Ikki en fut le premier étonné. A force de harceler son jeune frère de questions, celui-ci l'avait envoyé balader ailleurs, mais de façon violente. Sa chaine nébulaire avait laissé une trace nette dans le cou de son aîné, qui se retenait de le poursuivre afin d'obtenir des réponses. Plus personne désormais, n'osait parler à Shun, ou même le saluer de la main, de peur de subir le même sort qu'Ikki.

Cette situation s'empira au fil des semaines. Même si personne ne lui avait fait de mal, Shun criait sur celui qui osait lui demander ne serait-ce qu'un entraînement. Ni la princesse Saori, ni le Grand Pope Shion, ni l'un des chevaliers d'Or n'osaient s'interposer entre ces disputes pour remettre le chevalier d'Andromède à sa place. Le lien qui unissait les chevaliers de bronze s'était brisé. Pour toujours ? Peut-être... Mais Seiya refusait d'y croire.

Les trois derniers jours, Shun s'arrangeait pour ne pas croiser ses anciens amis. Il restait ans sa chambre toute la journée, puis passa par la fenêtre en s'aidant d'une corde la nuit, puis en quelque sorte, "vider sa tête de toutes ces niaiseries qu'il entendait". Aucun journal, aucun papier ne sut indiquer pourquoi son comportement avait brusquement changé. Aucun chevalier ne sut expliquer cela.

* * *

Seiya avançait toujours, guidé par la ligne rouge-marron laissée par le sang, celui de Shun, qui s'était sûrement blessé quelque part. Peut-être s'était-il écorché le pied sur une pierre un peu glissante ? Ou alors était-il tombé au sol ? C'était plausible, mais Seiya n'avait pas le temps de se poser mille questions. Pour l'instant, il fallait suivre le chemin pour surprendre son ami.

Mais malheureusement, la ligne s'était arrêtée en plein milieu du chemin. Shun s'était rendu compte qu'il égarait quelques gouttes de sons sang sur le sol. Seiya grogna en serrant son poing.

\- Bordel... ca ne va pas m'aider DU TOUT ! Bon... Shun ! Montre-toi !

Ses pas tracèrent des cercles difformes et aléatoires dans la terre, tandis qu'il criait le nom de son ami, qui évidemment ne sortait pas de sa cachette. Aucun bruit. Juste la compagnie du soleil ardent.

La tâche fut plus difficile que Seiya ne l'imaginait. Shun n'était nulle part, aucun indice n'indiqua sa présence hors du Sanctuaire. Alors... Avait-il suivi cette ligne de sang pour rien ?! Quel imbécile,songea le chevalier de Pégase alors qu'il empreinta le chemin du retour.

Soudain, un bruit suspect se fit entendre. Des... Pleurs ? Un crissement étrange, comme si quelqu'un gravait quelque chose sur l'écorce d'un arbre.

Shun gravait sûrement quelque chose sur l'écorce d'un arbre.

Seiya courut, courut en direction de ce bruit dérangeant qui l'intrigeait fortement. Il était arrivé. Ses pupilles se rétrécirent, son visage pâlit d'un coup.

Shun se mutilait. Se battait contre un démon intérieur. De vieilles cicatrices, réouvertes pour blesser cet ennemi. De nouvelles blessures, plus nettes, rouges.

\- Arrête ! Cria Seiya, arrête de te faire du mal !

Le chevalier de Pégase se jeta littéralement sur son ami, et lui arracha des mains la petite branche transformée en pointe dangereuse. Shun ouvrit de grands yeux remplis de larmes, terrorisé.

\- Laisse-moi, Seiya... C'est à moi seul de régler ce problème...

\- Non, Shun. Protesta Pégase, je n'abandonne jamais un ami.

Ses bras étreignirent doucement le chevalier d'Andromède, qui se laissa faire comme par magie. Son corps tout entier tremblait, des larmes chaudes coulèrent sur ses joues.

\- Pardon, Seiya... Murmura-t-il, je... J'avais mal...

\- Et alors ? Pourquoi s'adonner à l'automutilation pour souffrir encore plus ? Gronda Seiya, si tu es triste, tu dois nous en parler ! Pourquoi Shun, pourquoi ?!

\- J'ai mal, Seiya... Je ne me sens pas bien dans ma peau... Regarde-moi ! Je suis laid, nul, chiant, je n'ai aucune personnalité ! Je ne suis pas foutu de me débrouiller tout seul, Ikki doit toujours passer en quelque sorte le balai derrière moi !

Toutes ces insultes envers lui-même montèrent rapidement à la tête de Seiya. Non, Shun n'était rien de cela !

\- Tu te trompes, mon ami. Déclara Pégase, tu es mieux que ça. Tu es tellement beau avec ton visage intrigant, tu as un cosmos très puissant. Tu as du caractère quand tu le veux ! Tu es capable de combattre seul, comme face à Aphrodite, le chevalier des Poissons.

\- C'était une exception, Seiya... Protesta Shun, n'essaie pas de me flatter, ça ne marche pas...

Le chevalier d'Andromède tourna la tête, comme pour échapper à ces paroles sincères. Seiya... Etait amoureux de Shun. Chacune de ses apparitions le faisait rougir, il avait même le culot de dire à ses amis que c'était "du bonbon pour les yeux". Ses beaux yeux émeraude reflétaient toute la beauté de ce monde, ses lèvres roses méritaient d'être embrassées, son cou fin de cygne semblait vouloir de légères morsures, celle de l'amour. Seiya brûlait de le faire sien en un baiser, en une caresse.

N'écoutant que son coeur, Seiya, d'un geste tendre, passa sa main dans les cheveux soyeux de Shun, et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue. Andromède rougit aussitôt, surpris sur le moment. Ses yeux verts apaisés regardaient les belles prunelles marron de Pégase, dans lesquels il se noya presque.

Lui aussi, était amoureux de Seiya. Son beau visage d'homme, son corps d'athlète. Tout lui plaisait. Shun n'osait l'avouer, mais apercevoir Pégase dans son champ de vision le rassurait. Cela lui apportait du baume au coeur.

Ne tenant plus son désir de le faire sien, Seiya posa brusquement ses lèvres sur celles de Shun, les dévorant presque à l'instant. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent rapidement, leurs langues s'entremélèrent dans une valse sensuelle et chaude, leurs coeurs battaient à l'unisson.

Seiya laissa sa langue tracer des lignes grotesques sur le cou de Shun, écoutant chacun de ses gémissements adorablement sexy. Le voir en position de faiblesse, l'entendre gémir comme une petite fille, sentir son souffle chaud contre son oreille, tout cela soulageait le chevalier de Pégase.

\- Sei... Seiya... Je... Murmura le chevalier d'Andromède avec difficulté, emporté par le plaisir.

\- Je t'aime tellement, Shun... Promets-moi de ne plus te faire du mal... Le coupa Pégase.

\- Promis...

Un énième baiser, plus doux cette fois, les unit. Shun en profita pour passer sa langue sur les douces lèvres de Seiya, qui le laissa faire. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien auprès de cet amant. Il s'endormit sur l'épaule d'Andromède, trop soulagé pour continuer. Shun, souriant d'un coup, déposa un léger baiser sur le front de Seiya.

\- Mon Pégase... Merci... Merci de m'avoir sauvé... Murmura-t-il en s'endormant à son tour.

* * *

 _ **Est-ce plus long que mes autres OS ? Peut-être. Bref, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je suis ouverte à toute discussion !**_


End file.
